The present invention relates to die and counter-die systems, to polymeric rule dies for such systems, and to polymeric formulations suitable for producing such rule dies using digital rule writing.
The present inventors have recognized a need for improved polymeric rule dies, and for improved formulations for producing such polymeric rule dies.